Patients who have undergone septal reconstruction frequently lose midplane orientation of the septum notwithstanding optimum placement at the conclusion of surgery. Healing, of course, requires a period of days and weeks. Even slight asymmetrical pressures during the healing period may result in undesired distortions. It is possible that a patient originally suffering from septal deviation will not remain corrected following surgery.
Nasal surgery ordinarily requires a tight packing in order to control bleeding. Such packing interferes with normal nasal breathing and imposes an unphysiologic oral breathing. Sustained mouth breathing dries the mouth and results in discomfort, possibly more painful than the perinasal post-operative pain.
Rhinologic surgeons have attempted the use of septal splints both with and without breathing passages. Commonly, plastic sheets are cut to fit at the time of surgery and are sutured in place. My experience has been that these splints work loose. Cutting and stabbing sensations are encountered.